New Agents of SHIELD Chapter 2
by Raggy3rd
Summary: Here we find our five new characters and how they come to be with SHIELD


It had been 40 days since Fury had sent out his distress call to his Agents. He gathered here with his best and the kids they had brought forward to be candidates. Hundreds of them who stood here today, waiting on word of their furtures, some of which had non.  
These kids, some of them just shy of sixteen waited silently, standing outside in the open.

"Now i hope you all know why you're gathered here today." Fury shouted over the crowed that seemed to go back a mile. "My best men have single handedly picked you out from every corner of the world. I've heard you are the best of what this planet has to offer right now-" The director explained to the people around him. "Now we have searched every date base for information and we have very good sources. We have tailed you for weeks and monitered your every move. From this information, we have narrowed this down to fifteen people who we feel will befit from our program here at S.H.E.I.L.D." Fury looked out over his potentials. Coulson behind him. He knew full well that 95 percent of these kids were orphans, or as good as. It just came as part of the profile these days. The best recruits always started off in a bad way. It almost melted his exterior harsh face looking out over these hopeful kids, wanting to fit in somewhere. To have a better future. "Three groups of five individuals who will train together until further notice. You have all been given an email address. You will find your curent status in your your instructions carefully. Thank you all for your co operation."

***

Pugs Coffee shop was a cafe on the corner of a desolate high street. It was dingy and not exactly as clean as it could be. It was pretty full considering. Agent Coulson sat by the front desk having a conversation with the counter girl about the weather and rather potietly decling her offer of a free drink. The type of customers that came into this place were simply new to the area or long time friends of the owners that barely managed to keep the place in buisness, that and the people who had been sent there.  
While managing to keep the counter girl entertained with his polite manner Coulson managed to light and drop a match against the kitchen door frame a meter or so from where he stood and it was only a few moments before the fire alarm blared throwing everybody into panic and out of the doors. Once the staff were safely out into the street Coulson locked all the doors from the inside, turning to stamp out the fire and look upon the Five kids still in the room with him, unmoved from their chairs. Once the smoke died Down the agent once again took a seat. "I guess it's time for introductions."

***  
The internet didn't have the best connection and it was taking much longer than usual to load outlooks inbox. It was a stressful enough time as it was without the help of a crappy connection. Charlotte crossed her legs and pulled them under herself as she fell back into a beanbag on the floor of the local library. There she could get free Wi-Fi and it defiatly beats paying the prices of the internet cafe's around these parts. "Come on, Come on..." She mouthed under her breath clicking at the mouse more times than necessary. FINALLY. The page loaded, her email filling her screen. She took in a deep breath and scraped her hair up into a pony before daring to read it.

Charlotte Sage. Meeting at Pugs coffee house 3:15pm. Fire alarm intended. Do not panic. Stay seated until an Agent gives you instruction. Thank you for your Co operation.

Did that mean she was in? The girl wracked her brain for a while before printing the email and logging off of the computer, heading to the Coffee shop while stuffing the paper into one of her deep pockets, head down. It was only somewhere around 1pm and Charlotte was well aware of this. She knew it would take her over an hour to walk to the destination but that was the least of her troubles right now. She'd been staying at a shelter for homeless young women since she'd hit 18 and fell out of the system. It wasn't so bad. She helped clean the city and did some comunity work to earn her food and board. It was a bed at least and thats all she needed. Popping headphones into her ears she set off in the direction of where she needed to be and soon enough after her playlist had repeted itself twice and just a few songs over that, she was there. It was around 2:30 she figured. She waited at a table and swiped someones newspaper once he'd left.  
It took about fifteen minutes for someone to come over.  
"Excuse me, uh- I'm really sorry but you can't stay unless you order something." The counter girl explaned. It made Charlotte blink as she automatically put her hand into her pocket just pulling out a few coins, not even enough for a coffee.  
"Oh, uh. I was waiting her for my Dad..." She tried to lie herself out of the conversation. "Is...Is there anyway i could maybe help out back there for half an hour. I don't have enough money on me until he gets here..." The counter girl gave a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"There's a couple of dishes behind there."  
"Here, i'll get that." A man in a black suit smiled putting his hand into his pocket, making Charlotte shoot up and backing away from him, heading towards the kitchen. "No thank you. I can pay my way for a cup of coffee, thanks." She explained before slinking off behind the staff door.  
"I guess she doesn't like taking money from strangers." The counter girl shrugged and wiped over the table.  
"Nah it's okay." The agent waved his hand. "Theres a lot of strange men around these parts. She's probably just taking her chances. Smart kid."  
Sooner rather than later, the fire alarm sounded. Charlotte who had only just made her way back to the shop floor with a freash coffee in hand, gripped it tightly in her seat, letting it warm her up. Then, all at once everyone was gone and it was just Her, The man that had tried to pay for her coffee, two boys and two girls.  
"I guess it's time for introductions." The man in the black suit spoke first looking out at the five kids occupying the cafe. "My name is Phil Coulson. I'm an Agent with SHIELD and you have been picked as part of the new SHIELD formation. I'd like you to all get to know each other and i know that's going to be hard for some of you, so i'm going to start you off." He nodded his head to the older looking of the two boys in the room. Black hair, A white T-shirt that was actually still white and dog tags, but what Charlotte noticed before all that was the huge metal band clamped around his forarm. That was either a very expensive piece of jewellery or it was something she's never seen before. "This is Dalton." Coulson spoke, everyone's eyes sweeping across the man before moving on to the Girl with the shortest hair in the room. "Beck." He nodded as she gave a small wave before his hand gestured to the girl with the long Ginger hair. "Everston." Before Coulson looked right at Chatlotte. "Sage." He introduced. "And Kennedy. Now we at least have enough to be getting on with. If you still want in, they'll be a van outside in five minutes. It will take you to a secure facility where you will eat, sleep and live for as long as you're in training. If you get in that van there's no turning back. You still have a choice. Make the right one." He stood buttoning his suit jacket up again. "I'm leaving you now, I hope i'll see you back at the bunker. Until then." He smiled and unlocked the door, walking out and into the street.


End file.
